Mortal Body, Timeless Souls
by minyunghei
Summary: Yang mana pun orangnya, siapa pun namanya, Hoseok akan terus mencari. It's BTS fanfic with Hoseok/Yoongi (Sope/Sobi/Hopega) as the main pairing. Immortal Au [SEQUEL UP!]
1. Chapter 1

**Mortal Body, Timeless Souls**

 **SoBi/SoPe - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Immortal!Au**

 **Yes, yes. The tittle is from Youth by Troye Sivan ;)**

 _ **This story copyright 2017 by minyunghei**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bagi Hoseok, Yoongi lebih dari segalanya, lebih dari apapun yang ia miliki di dunia ini, Yoongi adalah hidupnya.

Bagi Yoongi, Hoseok lebih dari pantas mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan abadi.

.

Hari minggu malas, begitu Suga menyebutnya. Hari minggu malas adalah hari dimana Suga akan menetap dirumah, Hoseok akan datang sekitar jam delapan dengan membawakan _waffle_ kesukaan mereka. Suga tidak mau meninggalkan ranjangnya, jadi mereka makan di atas ranjang. Hari minggu malas adalah hari kesukaan Suga. Karena di hari itu, Hoseok akan berada di sisinya seharian.

Seperti hari ini, tidak terlalu berbeda dari hari minggu malas sebelumnya. Suga menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada Hoseok, mendengarkan dengan baik-baik detak jantung Hoseok yang begitu menenangkan. Sang empunya tidak pernah mempersalahkannya, ia juga sama nyamannya seperti ini. Dengan Suga yang membuat pola memutar di dadanya begitu menenangkan, membuat Hoseok hampir tertidur.

Mendengar deru nafas Hoseok yang teratur membuat Suga mendongak dan benar saja, Hoseok sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Hobi, kau tidak boleh tidur lagi." Suga menepuk pelan pipi kekasihnya, membuat Hoseok tersentak kaget.

"Mh?" Hoseok mengusap matanya, menguap setelahnya. "Kau yang membuatku mengantuk."

Suga terkekeh dan kembali menidurkan kepalanya di dada Hoseok, sedangkan kekasihnya mengusap lembut rambutnya. Walaupun keduanya tidak berbicara sama sekali, Suga tetap menghargai waktu seperti ini.

"Hoseok?" Suga kembali mengangkat kepalanya, lagi-lagi Hoseok sudah memejamkan matanya.

Ketika Hoseok telah membuka matanya, Suga tersenyum lembut. "Jika aku mati lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan seperti itu seringkali Suga tanyakan. Dan Hoseok, yang juga sudah terlalu sering mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menjawab dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu jawabanku," tangan Hoseok turun untuk mengenggam tangan Suga. "Aku akan menunggumu, mencarimu, dan takkan meninggalmu."

Ya, Suga memang tahu jawaban Hoseok, tetapi ia akan terus menanyakan hal itu. Hati kecilnya berkata bahwa suatu hari nanti Hoseok tidak akan tahan dengannya, meninggalkannya dan mencari seseorang yang sama sepertinya.

Seorang _immortal_ , seperti Hoseok.

"Jangan berpikiran hal yang bodoh, Suga."

Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya, masih dengan Suga menempel di sisi tubuhnya membuat ia ikut terduduk juga. Hoseok mendekat untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi Suga, membuat empunya tersenyum.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Astaga, bahkan kata-kata tidak bisa mengutarakan seberapa besar cintaku padamu."

Suga memeluk Hoseok sangat erat, perkataan tulusnya selalu membuat Suga terharu. Ia selalu merasa seperti orang yang jahat ketika Hoseok berkata seperti itu, karena pada akhirnya Suga akan pergi meninggalkan Hoseok sendirian. Suga bukan seorang _immortal_ seperti Hoseok.

"Ketika hari itu tiba," jeda sesaat, Suga mengusakkan keningnya di pundak Hoseok. "Kau tidak boleh menangis."

Hoseok terkekeh, tangannya tidak berhenti untuk mengusap punggung Suga. "Tidak akan. Karena pada saat itu juga, aku akan mencarimu."

.

"Aku lebih suka kau mati karena menua, bukan karena sebuah depresi, atau bunuh diri."

"Dan apa, aku akan berkeriput dan jelek sedangkan kau akan tetap berumur 25 tahun."

"Hey, aku tetap mencintaimu walaupun pendengaranmu sudah tidak berfungsi."

"Hoseok! Kau menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

Setahun kemudian, Suga terbaring di rumah sakit. Nafasnya seakan memendek seiring waktu berjalan. Dan Hoseok tidak pernah meninggalkan sisinya sedetik pun.

Hoseok tahu Suga tidak akan bertahan lebih lama, Suga akan segera meninggalkannya. Tetapi Suga terus mengelak, dengan mencebikkan bibirnya ia akan berkata "Aku memang hampir mati disini, tapi bukan berarti aku akan meninggalkanmu."

Benar, Suga selalu benar.

Suga bilang, Hoseok tidak boleh menangis ketika ia benar-benar pergi. Tetapi perasaan menyakitkan di hatinya selalu tak tertahankan ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat dicintainya menghembuskan nafas terakhir, jadi Hoseok menangis sambil memeluk Suga erat.

Itu adalah Suga ke-delapan yang telah meninggalkannya.

Hoseok terus menunggu, mencari keberadaan Suga lainnya. Reinkarnasi tidak selalu berjangka waktu dekat, dan Hoseok membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua tahun untuk menemukannya.

Yang ia temukan sekarang bernama Min Yoongi, pemuda berumur tujuhbelas tahun yang kelewatan ceria. Hoseok sedikit kaget dengan kepribadian Yoongi yang berbeda dengan Suga. Tapi apa pedulinya? Yang penting ia telah menemukan hidupnya kembali.

Mereka bertemu sebuah taman yang dekat dengan kantor Hoseok berkerja. Ia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya ketika Hoseok merasakan celananya seperti ditarik.

Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, dan menemukan seekor anak anjing berbulu coklat yang tengah menggigit celana kerjanya.

"Holly!"

Mata Hoseok melebar. Tunggu, suara ini-

"Anak nakal! Kau tidak boleh menggigit celana Paman!"

Ketika Hoseok mendongak, ia tidak bisa menahan sebuah senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. Suga, seperti yang Hoseok kenal dua tahun lalu tidak ada yang berbeda. Hanya saja Suga yang satu ini memiliki rambut berwarna hitam pekat, memakai seragam sekolah, dan memanggilnya-

"Paman, maafkan Holly, ya. Anak ini memang selalu sembarangan."

Ya, ya, Suga yang satu ini memanggilnya paman.

Hoseok sangat ingin memeluk tubuh itu, mereka sedekat ini dan Hoseok sangat tidak tahan untuk menarik Suga kedalam dekapannya. Dua tahun, dua tahun ia menunggu dan mencari, dan Hoseok harusnya tahu mereka akan bertemu cepat atau lambat.

"Eum, Paman, celanamu hampir ro-"

"Siapa namamu?"

Suga didepannya sedikit kaget ketika ia menanyakan namanya. Mata kecilnya membulat lucu dan Hoseok sangat ingin memeluknya, astaga.

"Min Yoongi, dan anjingku Min Holly."

Yoongi, Min Yoongi. Terdengar sangat pas untuknya.

Hoseok tersenyum, Holly yang masih saja berusaha menggigit celananya ditarik oleh Yoongi dan kembali memarahinya. Sangat menggemaskan.

Hoseok berdiri, berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

dan ketika Yoongi menatapnya, sial, ia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

Hoseok memeluk Yoongi dengan erat, matanya memanas menahan tangis. Akhirnya, ia bisa memeluk cintanya kembali, ia telah menemukan hidupnya kembali.

"Aku menemukanmu."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE END**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Haloo '-'/

Kebanyakan baca immortal au aku jadi pengen bikin huhuhu. Dan ya, benar sekali kawan, yoongi manggil hoseok paman wkwk

Ngegantung banget ya wkwk dan aku belum kepikiran untuk dilanjut atau udahan sampe sini. Mungkin kalau pun dilanjut cuma berbentuk sequel, bukan berchapter gituu

Udah itu aja,

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	2. Sequel

**A sequel from : Mortal Body, Timeless Souls**

 **(Don't Leave)**

 **SoBi/SoPe - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Immortal!Au, Older!Hoseok  
**

 _ **This Story Copyright © 2017 by minyunghei**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semenjak Hoseok bertemu dengan Yoongi, ia selalu memastikan pemuda itu tetap dalam jangkauannya. Katakanlah ia seorang _stalker_ , Hoseok tidak peduli. Yang penting ia telah berhasil menemukan dimana Yoongi bersekolah, rumahnya, nomor ponselnya, bahkan sosial medianya.

Yang Hoseok lakukan adalah semata-mata karena ia tidak mau kehilangan Yoongi, untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Yoongi mungkin tidak mengenalnya, pertemuan mereka hanya sekali waktu itu, dan mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelahnya. Hoseok sangat ingin menemuinya, memeluknya sekali lagi dan tidak membiarkannya pergi. Tetapi Hoseok tidak mau membuat Yoongi takut. Ia harus mendekati Yoongi dengan perlahan.

Dan sepertinya keberuntungan berada di pundaknya sekarang.

Hoseok baru saja keluar dari kedai yang selalu ia datangi setiap pulang kerja, dan disana, ditaman yang sama, Yoongi tengah bermain bersama Holly. Hoseok tersenyum dibalik gelas plastik _Americano_ hangat yang dibelinya tadi.

Mungkin Yoongi tidak menyadari keberadaan Hoseok, tetapi Holly menyadarinya.

Anak anjing itu berlari melewati Yoongi untuk menggonggong kearah Hoseok dan melemparkan tubuhnya. Hoseok terkekeh, berjongkok untuk dapat mengelus lembut bulu Holly. Ketika ia mendongak untuk menatap pemiliknya, Yoongi ternyata juga sudah berjongkok di hadapan Hoseok dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Halo paman, kita bertemu lagi!"

Hoseok terkekeh. Masih saja memanggilnya paman?

"Hai, Yoongi." Hoseok membawa Holly untuk ia gendong, berjalan menuju kursi taman dengan Yoongi yang mengikutinya disamping. "Jangan memanggilku paman, aku tidak begitu tua."

Keduanya sudah terduduk, berdampingan satu sama lain. Hoseok masih harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Yoongi sekarang juga. Rasanya sangat sulit, tetapi Hoseok yakin semua akan terbalaskan d iakhir.

Tangan Yoongi terulur untuk mengelus kepala Holly yang sudah nyaman berada dipangkuan Hoseok. " _Hyung_?" tanyanya sambil menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum mendengarnya, sangat menggemaskan. "Terserah saja jika kau mau memanggilku _hyung_ , tapi aku lebih suka jika kau memanggil dengan namaku, Hoseok."

Karena ia sangat rindu mendengar suara Yoongi yang memanggil namanya.

Yoongi mengangguk, pada akhirnya Holly meloncat kedalam pangkuannya. Dan setelahnya tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Yoongi yang sibuk mengelus Holly, dan Hoseok yang sibuk menatap Yoongi-nya dalam diam.

Hoseok baru menyadari bahwa Yoongi masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, kejadian yang sama persis terjadi kembali. Hoseok tersenyum, masih memperhatikan Yoongi yang mulai bergumam untuk membawa Holly pada dunia mimpi. Perlakuannya membuat Hoseok terkekeh.

"Aku yakin kau sudah menganggap Holly sebagai anakmu sendiri." mendengar itu, Yoongi menengok kearah Hoseok dan memegap dengan mata melebar.

"Kau benar paman-" Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudku, _hyung_ , Hoseok- _hyung_."

Perasaan hangat yang familiar itu mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuh Hoseok ketika ia mendengar Yoongi memanggil namanya. Ada yang sedikit berbeda memang, Suga dulu menambahi imbuhan 'bodoh' dibelakang namanya, sekarang Yoongi yang menambahi ' _hyung_ ' dibelakangnya benar-benar terdengar menggemaskan.

"Holly itu tidak bisa diam, dia juga suka menggonggong kesembarangan orang, tidak pernah tidur ditempatnya, tetapi aku sangat mencintainya." selagi Yoongi menjabari hal-hal yang membuatnya mencintai anak anjing itu, Hoseok hanya bisa mendengarkan dalam diam.

Dan di dalam hati ia ikut menjabari hal-hal yang membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada Yoongi.

Ia melihat bagaimana Yoongi memeluk Holly dengan sangat erat, senyuman masih bersarang diwajah manisnya. Sangat-sangat memukau, dan Hoseok tidak keberatan masuk kedalam pesonanya lagi dan lagi. Karena seperti yang pernah Hoseok bilang, yang mana pun orangnya, siapa pun namanya, mereka tetap satu jiwa yang sama. Jadi Hoseok pasti jatuh cinta terus menerus.

"Hoseok- _hyung_ , aku pulang, ya! Holly sudah tidur, walaupun anak ini terlihat kecil tapi beratnya tidak bisa dipungkiri." Yoongi mendengus ketika ia membenarkan posisi Holly didalam gendongannya. Hoseok mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Membiarkan Yoongi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di taman sepertinya adalah hal yang tidak dipikirkannya dengan otak dingin. Setelah menyadari punggung Yoongi yang menjauh, barulah Hoseok melebarkan matanya dan bergerak cepat untuk dapat mengejar Yoongi yang masih dapat dijangkau.

Ia menggapai pundak Yoongi dengan sedikit meremasnya, membuat sang empu menoleh kaget ke arah Hoseok yang tengah mengatur nafasnya. Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat, menunggu Hoseok untuk berbicara.

"Biar aku antar kau pulang?"

.

.

.

Sedari tadi, Yoongi terlihat tidak nyaman duduk ditempatnya. Hoseok yang sedari tadi mencuri lirikan pada akhirnya bertanya selagi mobilnya berhenti di lampu merah.

"Kau tidak apa, Yoongi-ya?" Hoseok merendahkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap wajah Yoongi yang tengah menunduk.

Pada akhirnya Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap Hoseok dengan ragu-ragu. Jemarinya bermain di bulu Holly, memelintirnya perlahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi Holly.."

Yoongi menggantungkan ucapannya dan menatap Hoseok takut-takut. Sedangkan Hoseok sendiri balas menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan bingung dan membiarkannya menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Yoongi kembali menunduk, tetapi ia mengangkat tubuh Holly yang baru Hoseok sadari sudah bangun sedari tadi. Setelah Holly diangkat, Hoseok menyadari celana sekolah Yoongi basah dibagian pahanya.

Tepat dibagian dimana Holly tertidur dipangkuannya.

Oh.

"Oh, astaga." Hoseok tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa, pundaknya bergetar naik dan turun. Kepalanya bahkan sampai terhentak kebelakang.

Yoongi menggaruk pipinya sambil menatap Holly yang bahkan anak anjingnya itu hanya bisa menatap polos kearah pemiliknya. Yoongi lantas mendengus, merasa dirinya dipermalukan oleh anaknya sendiri.

Mobil kemudian kembali berjalan, Yoongi menatap Hoseok yang masih saja tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, Hoseok- _hyung_. Aku akan membersihkan mobilmu nanti." karena memang faktanya Holly meninggalkan bekas sampai jok mobil yang Yoongi duduki.

Memalukan! Yoongi harus mengajari peliharaannya ini tentang _manner_ buang air kecil.

Hoseok masih tersenyum, ia menghiraukan ucapan Yoongi dan lebih memilih terfokus pada jalanan didepannya. Sedangkan Yoongi yang di diamkan mengutuk Holly berkali-kali dalam hati, ia bahkan tidak mau mengelus bulunya untuk sekarang.

Tetapi pada akhirnya Hoseok memecahkan keheningan. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku akan membershikannya sendiri."

Sekarang Yoongi merasa sangat bersalah. Kenapa ada orang sebaik Hoseok di dunia ini?

"Maafkan aku."

Hoseok terkekeh. "Jangan merasa bersalah, kau tahu ini bukan murni kesalahanmu."

Keadaan menjadi hening setelah Yoongi selesai mengetik alamat rumahnya di GPS milik Hoseok. Hanya alunan musik dari radio yang menemani, sesekali Holly ikut menggonggong ketika ia melihat anak anjing lain dari jendela. Dasar genit, bisik Yoongi.

Setelah sampai pada tujuan Yoongi kembali meminta maaf, ikut munundukkan kepala Holly sebagai permintaa maaf dari si anak anjing. Hoseok hanya tertawa lembut dan mengelus kepala Holly.

"Nah, daripada kau meminta maaf terus menerus, aku punya satu cara yang bisa memaafkanmu."

Tentu saja mendengar itu membuat Yoongi kembali bersemangat. Setidaknya ia dapat melakukan sesuatu atas kesalahannya, bukan?

"Tentu saja! Apa itu?"

Senyum Hoseok tidak pernah hilang, tentu saja.

"Aku butuh sedikit bantuan untuk membuat kue, jadi apa kau bersedia membantuku membuatnya besok?"

Yoongi benar-benar tidak berekspetasi Hoseok meminta bantuan dengan cara membuat kue. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah membersihkan mobil Hoseok tentu saja, tetapi membuat kue juga tidak terdengar buruk.

Jadi Yoongi mengangguk. "Oke! Tapi aku tidak mahir dalam membuat kue. Em, mungkin sedikit." Yoongi pernah belajar membuat kue tentu saja, tapi ia tidak terlalu sering membuatnya dan mungkin untuk sekarang ia sudah sedikit awam dengan bahan-bahannya.

Tapi tidak apa, hanya dengan cara ini Hoseok memaafkannya.

Lalu mereka bertukar nomor ponsel. Yoongi tidak membawa ponselnya, jadi ia mengetikan nomornya di ponsel Hoseok kemudian. Hoseok bilang ia akan mengirim alamat rumahnya nanti, agar besok Yoongi bisa datang sepulang sekolah.

Yoongi sudah siap membuka pintu mobil ketika lengannya ditahan oleh tangan Hoseok. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Hoseok yang menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar.

Yoongi bahkan Hoseok tidak berbicara apa pun. Tanpa disadari, Yoongi terlalu larut dalam manik mata Hoseok yang seperti memancarkan ketakutan, kehilangan.

Dan Hoseok yang tersadar segera melepas genggaman tangannya dan terbatuk canggung kemudian.

"Maaf, uh.." wajahnya memanas, ia bahkan tidak bisa menatap Yoongi lama-lama. "Sampai bertemu besok."

Yoongi mengangguk, cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil Hoseok untuk berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia bisa merasakan kedua pipinya ikut memanas, astaga. Kedua lengannya dengan erat memeluk Holly dan sementara melupakan kemarahannya.

Setelah melihat Yoongi telah hilang dari balik pintu, Hoseok akhirnya bisa menghela nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Kepalanya dibenturkan ke setir mobilnya lumayan keras.

"Apa-apaan itu."

Hoseok melenguh. Saat Yoongi hampir saja keluar dari mobilnya, Hoseok merasakan hatinya yang seperti diremuk, sangat menyakitkan. Dan perasaan takut akan kehilangan itu kembali menghampirinya dan tanpa sadar membuat Hoseok menahan Yoongi untuk tidak keluar dari mobilnya, untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

Bahkan Hoseok bisa saja tadi memeluknya sembarangan. Untungnya ia masih bisa menahan diri.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yoongi menepati janjinya untuk datang kerumah Hoseok. Masih memakai searagam sekolah dengan tas punggung yang penuh dengan buku. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Hoseok tidak sampai empat kali ketika pemiliknya sudah membuka pintu dengan senyuman hangat, seakan-akan Hoseok memang berdiri disana menunggu Yoongi.

"Kau datang." pintu dibuka lebih lebar, membiarkan Yoongi masuk kedalam.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku datang. Kau membutuhkan bantuanku."

Rumah Hoseok bisa dibilang terlalu besar untuk ditinggali seorang diri. Tempat yang bersih dan nyaman sesuai dengan kepribadiannya yang hangat.

Hoseok menunjuk jalan menuju dapur dengan dirinya yang berjalan didepan, Yoongi mengekori dibelakang. Mereka melewati ruang tengah dan Yoongi untuk sesaat terpukau melihat banyak sekali bingkai foto yang tergantung di dinding, maupun berdiri di atas meja.

"Jadi, kau mau membuat kue apa, _hyung_?" Yoongi dapat melihat konter dapur Hoseok yang penuh dengan bahan-bahan membuat kue, terlebih banyak coklat.

Hoseok mengambil ponselnya. " _Opera Choco Cake_." dan mencari cara membuatnya di internet.

"Benarkah?" Hoseok tidak yakin, tapi mata Yoongi terlihat berbinar. "Itu kue kesukaanku!"

Kedua alis Hoseok naik. "Sungguh?" dan Yoongi mengangguk.

Diam-diam Hoseok tersenyum. Aku sudah tahu.

Jadi mereka mulai membuat adonan dasar membuat kue. Selama itu tidak terjadi kesulitan sama sekali, hanya saja Hoseok tidak berhenti menjahili Yoongi yang membuatnya tertawa. Jangan lupakan perang tepung yang membuat baju keduanya ternodai.

Sangat menyenangkan membantu Hoseok membuat kue, Yoongi pikir. Ia bisa mendengar tawa Hoseok yang menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Pandangannya selalu lembut, seakan Yoongi adalah manusia yang paling indah yang pernah ditemui. Karena memang itu kenyataannya.

Mereka membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit dalam oven untuk mengakhiri langkah terakhir dalam membuat kue. Hoseok yang melihat baju dan rambut Yoongi yang terkena tepung menyuruhnya untuk mandi, ia akan menyiapkan bajunya.

Yoongi hanya menurut, lagipula ia tidak ingin pulang kerumah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa Ibunya marah dan menasehatinya tentang cucian kotor yang menumpuk.

Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaus putih polos dan _sweatpants_ hitam. Ia berjalan untuk menghampiri Hoseok lagi, mereka ingin memakan kuenya nanti. Tetapi kaki Yoongi membawanya ke ruang tengah, dimana rasa penasarannya kepada foto-foto yang terbingkai berada.

Jadi dengan janlan mengendap, Yoongi sampai di ruang tengah. Dan setelahnya memegap kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Hampir semua foto disana, adalah dirinya.

"Apa?" suaranya masih terdengar kaget. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Yoongi menyadari semua foto itu adalah dirinya. Tidak ada yang berbeda, mungkin hanya warna rambutnya saja. Beberapa foto juga terdapat Hoseok disana, memeluknya dari belakang, atau hanya sekedar foto biasa dengan mereka yang berdiri bersampingan, dengan tangan yang bertautan.

Dan Yoongi menyadari disetiap foto terdapat tanggal yang berbeda di bawahnya.

"1986, _Hadong_?" Yoongi membacanya, sedari tadi jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan semuanya karena ini menyangkut dirinya, juga Hoseok.

"Yoongi-ya?"

Dengan refleks, Yoongi langsung membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang. Mendapati Hoseok yang berdiri disana dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Yoongi bingung, Hoseok terlalu sulit dimengerti.

"Kenapa ada diriku di semua fotomu?" Yoongi tidak bisa berbasa-basi, ia hanya ingin penjelasan.

Hoseok terlihat tidak yakin, kakinya seakan kaku dan membeku ditempat. Ia hanya ingin menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluknya. Tetapi sesuatu didalam dirinya menahan semua keinginan itu dan dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjelaskan semuanya pada Yoongi.

"Kau tidak akan percaya pada apa yang akan kukatakan." di dalam hati Hoseok sudah mempersiapkan hatinya jika Yoongi lebih memilih untuk meninggalkannya.

Tetapi reaksi Yoongi sungguh diluar dugaannya. Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Hoseok, menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menariknya untuk mendudukkan tubuh keduanya di atas sofa. Yoongi mengeratkan genggamannya, seakan meyakinkan Hoseok bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Jadi Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk untuk menatap kedalam mata indah Yoongi. Dengan segera menemukan kenyamanannya kembali dan membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku adalah seorang _immortal_."

Tidak ada respon sama sekali, dan Hoseok berpikir bahwa inilah akhirnya. Tetapi ketika ia melirik Yoongi lagi, pemuda itu tidak mengerutkan dahinya, hanya tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan Hoseok.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada dirimu, jiwamu. Dan itu semua tidak pernah berakhir. Bahkan ketika kau telah pergi, aku menemukan diriku mencarimu lagi dan lagi. Setelah menemukanmu, aku jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Aku tidak bisa menghapusmu, kau seperti hidup didalam ingatanku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat."

Hoseok dapat merasakan nafasnya yang tak teratur, matanya memanas dan ia tahu air matanya kapan saja bisa turun. Dan ketika Yoongi sama sekali tidak berbicara didepannya, Hoseok menangis.

"Sial.. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Hoseok menangis, di hadapan Yoongi.

"Aku sangat takut kehilangan dirimu lagi. Aku takut kau akan pergi lagi. Aku takut."

Dan Yoongi memeluknya sangat erat. Sambil mengelus punggung Hoseok, ia memberikan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Tentu saja Hoseok memeluknya kembali, menghirup aromanya yang sangat ia rindukan. Dan tanpa disadari, Yoongi ikut menangis dibalik punggungnya.

Hoseok tentu saja merasakan air mata Yoongi yang membasahi bajunya. Tetapi disaat ia ingin menarik dirinya dari pelukan Yoongi, pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin erat memeluk Hoseok.

Jadi mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Menenangkan diri masing-masing dalam pelukan yang hangat tanpa banyak berbicara. Hoseok mengelus rambut hitam Yoongi, menengok kesamping untuk dapat mengecup pelipisnya.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Bahkan pertanyaannya sendiri membuat hati Hoseok terasa remuk. Ia tidak mau Yoongi meninggalkannya.

"Tidak," Yoongi menghela nafasnya, mengusakan keningnya di pundak Hoseok.

"Tidak akan pernah."

Hoseok tersenyum, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Yoongi untuk dapat mengecup lembut keningnya. Saat ia menatap Yoongi, pemuda itu tersenyum lembut dengan mata yang basah. Hoseok tidak pernah tahu bahwa Yoongi bisa lebih indah dari apa pun di dunia ini.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Jawaban Yoongi membuatnya ingat, bahwa yang mana pun orangnya, siapa pun namanya, mereka tetap satu jiwa yang sama.

Satu jiwa yang Hoseok cintai.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 ** _THE END_**

.

.

.

.

Ciaa ada sequel ahayy

Ada yang inget sama fanfik ini kah? Ga ada, oke cip

Bahkan sequelnya berakhir bukan seperti yang aku harapkan *sigh

Excuse my love for sope guys :") abaikan saja jika ada typo ohok

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 ** _\- minyunghei_**


End file.
